Where It All Begins
by Emmy Horan
Summary: Heidi Stevenson had no idea what life would be like when she realized she would be a witch. At Hogwarts, she meets the overly famous Harry Potter. She feels drawn to him... but doesn't know what to think of him after he reveals his deep secret... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Heidi Stevensen dipped her foot in the pond as she was fishing with her father one August afternoon. She felt a small nibble on her pinky toe. A little fish sucked on her toe under the water. She smiled and let out a small giggle. Her father, John, watched, a smile escaping his lips. "What kind of fish is it," he asked, holding his fishing pole with ease. Heidi peered up at him, the sunlight catching her smooth blond hair, her eyes shining with love for her father. "I hate it here," Janessa Stevensen whined on a rock far away from the water. Heidi watched her older sister curiously. "Why? It's beautiful out here," she said in wonder. Janessa rounded on her sister, frustration flashing in her eyes. "IT'S NOT BEAUTIFUL, YOU LITTLE PIXIE," she screamed. "IT'S UGLY! YOU DON'T KNOW THE DEFINITION OF BEAUTIFUL YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE BABY!" Heidi watched her sister with tear filled eyes and sniffled.

Her father watched, his bright smile gone, a stern look replacing it. "Janessa," he said in a dangerous tone. "You know how sensitive your sister is." Tears were flowing freely down Heidi's face now as she ran to a tree on the other side of the pond, far away from her hateful sister. She sat under the braches, sobbing sadly and rubbing her sore, bare feet. Then, there was a small hoot. Heidi looked up and spotted an auburn owl soaring above her. It had a letter clamped in it's beak and was spiraling down towards her. Then, it landed on a low branch, making leaves rustle. The owl dropped the letter and gave a happy hoot. Heidi picked it up and looked at it closely.

_To Miss Heidi Stevensen_

_The pond three miles from your home_

Heidi's eyes widened. "How did they know I'm at the pond," she muttered, opening the letter.

_Dear Miss Stevenson_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Attatched to this letter is your school supplies list. You will receive all of this in Diagon Alley. The Hogwarts Express at Kings Cross Station will be leaving on September first at nine o'clock sharp. I will be pleased to see your face at school._

_Sincerely yours,_

_**Professor Minerva McGonagall**_

Heidi's eyes widened as she finished the letter. "I'm a witch?" she whispereed, with wonder. Then, a small smile spread slowly across her face. "I'm a wicth!" she cried out. Heidi sprang up and ran over to her father, who was talking to Janessa seriously. "Daddy!" she yelled as she approached them. "Daddy! I'm a witch! I'm a witch! Why didn't you tell me?" Heidi was in front of her father now, breathing hard, her eyes wide. John was frozen, his eyes emotionless. "I never wanted to let you know before because you weren't ready," he said slowly. Heidi jumped up and down. "But I'm ready now!" she insisted, holding up the letter. "Please Daddy?" She looked at him with her deep eyes, pleading.

John rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes revealing the wariness and hurt he held under the surface. John had been hiding his daughter for years, hoping that they would never find her. _But they had_, he told himself. _They had found me. There is nothing I can do to stop it. _Looking down at his daughter, into the warm brown eyes so much like her mother's, he could not bring himself to disappoint her. "Alright," he breathed, kneeling in front of her. "You can go, Heidi. No matter how much I don't want you to. But you will remain there for the Christmas and Easter holidays. If you do come, I may never let you go." Heidi's pleased smile emerged and she threw her arms around her father's neck. "I love you, Daddy," she murmured into his shoulder. John held on tightly to her, never wanting to pull away. But he would have to, just to see her grow up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is now four years later, when they're in the 5th year. She'd already met Harry, Ron and Hermione and was part of all their adventures. Heidi is part of Gryffindor, obviously, and... she fell in love with Harry in the fourth year *gasp* Haha, I love romance. Enjoy!**

**PS: This is my first fanfiction so DON'T JUDGE ME!**

* * *

Heidi sat next to Ron as she watched Hermione pace the room. "Why isn't he here?" Hermione worried, wringing her hands together. "They said he would be here? Where IS he!" Heidi, tired of hearing her friend anxious, stood and held Hermione by the shoulders, holding her in place. "Mione," she murmured soothingly, staring into Hermione's frightened eyes. "Moody left late remember? And he's getting extra edgy so he might have made them double back too much. Now, calm down and sit." She guided Hermione to the bed, seating her beside Ron. Hermione relaxed slightly, but she still continued to wring her hands. Heidi sighed and sat on the dusty floor.

She was also worried about Harry, but needed to stay calm for Hermione. If she didn't, poor Ron would be left with two hormonal girls in hysterics. She smirked slightly at the thought, and cast a look at the door. Just then, footsteps echoed outside. Everyone froze, listening to the steps come closer and closer to the door. Hermione bolted up, Ron following her lead. Heidi remained on the floor. The door creaked open and the glint of glasses was visible for only a moment before Hermione sprang forward and tackled the person in the doorway. "Oh HARRY!" she breathed, holding him tightly.

Heidi saw Harry's startled expression over his friend's shoulder and giggled quietly. Hermione pulled away reluctantly. "We heard about the dementor attack," she said. "You must tell us everything." Ron came up beside her, smiling. "Let him breath Hermoine," he teased, stuffing his hands in his pockets. She ignored him. "And this hearing at the Ministry," she continued, her eyes widening. "It's just OUTREGEOUS! I've looked it all up and they simply can't expell you. It's completely unfair!" Harry rolled his eyes, weaving his way around them. "There seems to be a lot of that going around lately," he muttered. He looked down at Heidi and smiled. "What, no hug?" he joked. Heidi smiled and stood. "I guess you can get one just this once," she said, letting him hold her tightly. She breathed in the scent of him, of old cloth and aftershave, even though he didn't shave. They pulled away from each other, but stood a few inches apart, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck. Looking into his deep green eyes, Heidi had the sudden urge to lean forward and kiss him. Instead, she dropped her arms from his neck. "Good to see you again Harry," Heidi said, giving him a weak smile. His eyes darkened a little and his arms slipped from her waist. "You too Heidi," he murmured.

Heidi looked down at the groud as Hermione and Ron began to explain the Order of the Pheonix. She felt her hips burn from where Harry's hands had been. Why was she assiciateing herself with him? What was she hoping to gain. _His love. _She shook the thought off and pushed her hair out of her eyes. Harry didn't like her, she knew that much. He liked more adventurous, outgoing girls, not shy, bookworm girls like Heidi. She was fun, sure, but only with them. When someone else walked up, Heidi clammed up immediatly. She wasn't one to answer is class, only known when she aced a test with ease. Heidi wasn't the girl Harry wanted. Probably.


End file.
